Cryogenic Weapon Master
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: When Finn and Jake dig up a Cryogenic lab,they let out a hero and villian. Will said hero find true love or die trying to cope with his new life?
1. Chapter 1

**CoL LV8: Yay! New story.**

**Wiz-Witch: I'm gonna hate this one.**

**Finn: Oh, lighten up. This is gonna be a fun one.**

**CoL LV8: Anyway, Jake, what time is it?**

**Jake: Disclaimer time.**

**CoL LV8: Yeah man. Anyway, I don't own Adventure Time.**

**Cryogenic Weapon Master **

It was an ordinary day in Ooo. Finn the human and Jake the dog were doing their usual thing. Beating up the Ice King for princess napping Princess Bubblegum.

Finn: Ice King, why do you always kidnap PB!

Ice King: Because I want her to marry me. Isn't it obvious?

Princess Bubblegum: I don't love you, ya old patoot.

Finn drew his sword, but tripped on a foreign metal pipe. After that, Finn's sword tomahawked and hit the Ice King, surprisingly, he was unharmed but he let go of the princess.

Ice King: I'll be back for you princess!

Bubblegum: So, what did you trip on Finn?

Finn: No idea. You two want to help me dig it up?

Bubblegum: Sure Finn. Just let me get some shovels and…

Finn: No shovels. We can use Jake.

Jake: Yeah, I'm a dog. It's what I do.

**About 6 hrs. Later…**

Everyone: Whoa.

What they unearthed, was a cryogenic lab.

Finn: Hey look, two pods.

Jake: Let's open them up and hope they're not evil.

What happened next shaped Ooo forever. They popped the lid on one of the pods and found a boy about Finn's age with a bag and only that.

?: Wh… huh… wait I need to check something out before I do anything else.

The stranger from the pod opened the second pod only to find the corpse of a girl, again Finn's age.

Stranger: No. This can't be. She was in the conditions as me. How didn't she make it? Well I might as well go, oh, by the way, I'm Ryan.

Finn: Okay, 3 questions. Who is that in the pod? Where are you going? And what's in the bag?

Ryan: Well, she's just a friend.

Ryan then started crying a little.

Ryan: My bag has all the things from my Adventure Quest profile, a Sega style medieval sword, my duel disk, and my Yu-Gi-Oh Deck.

Finn: I have no idea what any of that is, but continue.

Ryan: And going to jump off a cliff in sheer grief. Hey, do you know where a cliff is?

Finn: Yeah, head towards the sun and just keep walking and you'll be there in 5 minutes.

Ryan: Thanks.

**15 minutes later…**

Ryan: Well this is it I guess. Time to die. Jump.

Right that moment, Marceline the Vampire Queen was floating by when she saw a mortal human jumping off a cliff. At first she thought it was Finn chasing another Grass Troll, but a closer look revealed another human committing suicide.

Marceline: Oh glob! Why is he doing that!

She then flew out and saved the other human.

Ryan: Why haven't I gone splat? Why am I flying?

He looked up and saw Marceline.

Ryan: Hey! Who are you? Wait, I remember you. You were the last person I saw before I was frozen. You were the little gray girl with the teddy bear.

Marceline: Yeah, that was me.

Ryan: Can you set me down and we can talk from there?

Marceline: Sure.

Marceline then flew into her cave and set Ryan down on her porch.

Ryan: Sooo… you want to fight weapon to weapon combat?

Marceline: Why?

Ryan: Well, you can't be killed and I'm pretty good at fighting.

Marceline: Okay. I'll go get my Axe Bass.

Ryan: I'll get my own weapon.

While pulling out his Arondight (Sega version) he started changing into Sir Lancelot (Sega version) so he put the sword away and pulled out his Beacon Staff (Adventure Quest) and started to turn into AI Healer (My character) and again put the staff down. Marceline came back out.

Marceline: Dang. Couldn't find my bass.

She knew where her bass was but saw Ryan's transformations. She didn't want to fight someone that was trying to cope with 2 traumatic incidents in the first 30 minutes in his new life. He had already tried to commit suicide. She didn't want that to happen again.

Ryan: Oh, sorry. But uh, do you want to uh, go out… sometime.

Marceline just floated there with a shocked look on her face.

Marceline: You know me for 15 minutes and you're hitting on me?

Ryan: Um… yeah.

Marceline: Okay. How about we test your abilities on Friday night.

Ryan: You saw my curse huh?

Marceline: Yes and no. Yes because I saw it and no because it's not a curse. It's a gift.

Ryan and Marceline: Ya know, I don't even know your name.

Ryan: I'm Ryan. And you are…

Marceline: Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Ryan: You're married.

Marceline: No, it's just a title.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ryan said…

Ryan: Marceline, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Meanwhile, in an unknown location…**

Shadowy Figure: What the! Why has he fallen in love with that demon? Literally. ICE KING!

Ice King: Yes, Supreme Empress of time?

Shadowy Figure: Bring me the 2 on screen.

Ice King: Yes, Empress.

The Ice King left to get the new couple. The empress leaned forward revealing the body from the 2nd pod. Her name: Katrina.

Katrina: He will be mine, whether he wants to or not. Mwhahahahahahahahaha.

**Wiz-Witch: Whoa, that was pretty good. And I don't really like Adventure Time.**

**Finn: See, I told you. So review or commit suicide. Your choice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiz-Witch: New chapter, huh?**

**Ryan: Yep.**

**Wiz-Witch: Hey, where's Core?**

**Ryan: He left about an hour ago.**

**Wiz-Witch: Well, where did he go?**

**Core: Sorry I left. I got something.**

**Katrina: Like what?**

**Core: Ice cream for anyone who will do the disclaimer.**

**Ryan: Core doesn't own Adventure Time. Now give it to me!**

**Wiz-Witch: I like ice cream!**

**Cryogenic Weapon Master**

Ah, Friday morning in Ooo. So calm. It had 2 days since Finn and Jake dug Ryan up, and random monsters had been attacking him left and right. Those 48 hours, he went fist to fist with everything he fought, still too scared to pick up a weapon. Ryan was sleeping in his pod, (he has no bed, so he uses his pod), and he jerked up suddenly from a nightmare about the Great Mushroom War.

Ryan: Oh god. Why is this happening?

**Meanwhile, back in the unknown…**

Katrina: Man I am evil.

Suddenly, Princess Bubblegum came in.

Bubblegum: What are you up to?

Katrina: Well, I've been making Ryan have nightmares that are just the Mushroom War.

Bubblegum: Why?

Katrina: Because, he's still mentally unstable. Enough of this torture, and he'll try suicide again. Hahahahahahahahahaha.

**Back to Ryan**

Ryan: Oh crap. What day is it?

Marceline: It's Friday, and you know what that means.

Right there above the pod was Marceline with her demon face on.

Ryan: AHHHHH! Don't do that. I'm mentally unstable, one more thing like that and I'm heading back to the cliff.

Marceline: Fine, let's start your training/date.

**In Marceline's house/cave…**

Marceline: Okay, let's start slow. Oh hey, can you hand me my bass?

Ryan: Um, sure.

Ryan picked up the axe bass and turned into Marceline. He looked down, screamed like the girl he currently was, and fainted letting go of the bass, turning back into himself. Marceline didn't catch him this time.

Marceline: Whoa. It was like looking in a mirror for a few seconds. Try another weapon.

Ryan: uhh, okay.

He got a sword out of his bag. It was Finn's demon blood sword.

Marceline: Wait, did you steal that one?

Ryan: Yes.

Ryan then became Joshua, Finn and Jake's dad.

Marceline: Again, perfect match. Okay, one more. Try something, unusual.

Ryan: Okay.

He pulled out a purple short sword with an eyeball at the center. He became Darkath (If you play AQ Worlds you'll get this).

Marceline: Whoa. You. Look. Awesome.

Darkath (Ryan): Can I put it away now before it influences me?

Marceline: Oh yeah, sure.

Ryan put the short sword away and became himself again.

Ryan: So, what do you want to do now?

By now the Ice King was 30 yards outside Marceline's cave. He was ready to capture the two inside the cave and bring them to the boss.

Ice King: I know you're in there. Both of you come out, or die.

Marceline was the first to come out.

Marceline: Look Frosty. My patient can't come to you right now. Come back in 5 years and he'll be ready to consider. So the meantime, I'll take you down.

She summoned her axe and the battle began. In a few short minutes, Marceline was on the ground, injured. Her axe, broken in half.

Marceline: Where did you… get that… much strength.

Ice King: Easy, motivation.

While the Ice King was ranting on about how his employer was going to marry him, Ryan was still inside the cave. He saw everything.

Ryan: Oh glob. What should I do? What should I do?

He then remembered about one more sword he had. Alteon's Pride.

Ryan: Alteon's Pride. It's the only chance I have. But I may not turn back.

He looked outside and saw the Ice King holding a wooden stake.

Ice King: Now die vampire!

Ryan snapped and pulled out Pride. Surprisingly he didn't change form. But a surge came over his body, and his eyes started to glow. Inscribed on the back was "Wield this sword and do what's right, but be warned of a greater fight. For when this sword kills in vain, the Shadowscythe shall rise again." Ryan then came out of the cave only to see the stake an inch off of Marceline's back.

Ryan: I don't think so.

He threw Pride and cut off the Ice King's hand. It fell to the ground with the stake still in it.

Ice King: Man, I needed that hand. Now, you die!

Ryan: You want to go back to your boss, THEN LET BE IN PIECES.

The two flew towards each other and with one slice; Ice King's head was on the ground.

Marceline: Hey, wait. This one isn't real.

Ryan: What!

Marceline: Yeah, just a clone.

Ryan: Well, that explains a lo-

Before Ryan could finish his sentence, he fell to the ground, still holding the sword. Marceline caught him though.

Marceline: Well, it's been a long day. I'll take you home.

She then carried Ryan to his pod and put him in. Before she left, she surveyed the area and kissed Ryan on the cheek. She left after that.

**Back in the Unknown…**

Katrina: Look at them. It makes me sick.

Bubblegum: Let me guess, you need a new minion right?

Katrina: Yes. Someone that holds a grudge against that Marceline.

Bubblegum: I think I know who.

Bubblegum left to make a call and a sword appeared in Katrina's hands.

Katrina: Yes. The Shadowscythe. Everything is going according to plan. Mwhahahahahahahahaha.

**Wiz-Witch: What, no comedy in this one? Just a bit of gore that almost made me throw up?**

**Core: I'm sure there's a little in there. **

**Wiz-Witch: Honestly I dont see anything other than the-ah. I see it now. *laughs***

**Ryan and Katrina: Review, or else.**

**Wiz-Witch: Wow, they're more helpful than my characters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Core: I am really getting into this one.**

**Wiz-Witch: By doing what?**

**Core: By getting more ice cream. Same rules. You aren't allowed to do it Ryan.**

**Ryan: awwwwe.**

**Wiz-Witch: Core doesn't own Adventure time. Yay, ice cream!**

**Well, you know the title**

It's been a week since the Ice King Clone incident. Ever since, Ryan has been the most feared person in Ooo. Finn and Jake even tried to kill him once because they thought he was evil. But since then, everything has been peaceful. We join Ryan now with Marceline.

Marceline: So, what do you want to do today?

Ryan: I don't know. My mind's been… fuzzy since the clone incident.

Ryan was wearing a red hood to keep people from realizing it was him.

Ryan: How about we see Finn and Jake.

Marceline: Why? So they can try and kill you again. Look Ryan, I care about you, and I don't want you dead. Can I suck the color out of your hood?

Ryan: Sure.

Marceline sunk her teeth into the hood and in 5 seconds, it was white.

Marceline: I'm bored.

Ryan: Yeah, me too.

Suddenly a shadow covered them.

Ryan: Okay, who turned off the light?

He looked up and saw a grayish man, in a black suit.

Ryan: Who in God's name is this?

Marceline: Run Ryan.

Ryan: But I-

Marceline: I SAID RUN!

Ryan did as he was told and ran. The gray man was Marceline's dad.

Dad: So, how are you Marceline?

Marceline: Why and how are you here?

Dad: I'm here because my boss set me free. And I'm here to take out you and your little friend. With you two gone, I can suck up every soul in Ooo.

Marceline: You really want to kill your own daughter?

Dad: If that means soul sucking, then yes. So, where's the axe?

Marceline: It's busted.

Dad: Okay, now you're going to die… again.

Marceline: Fine.

And so the fisticuffs began between the two. Meanwhile, Ryan was still running when he ran into a human girl, more specifically the corpse from 9 days ago.

Ryan: Katrina, you're alive.

Katrina: Yeah, and now you're dead.

She then pulled out and swung her new sword at Ryan. He managed to block by pulling out Pride. His eyes started glowing again.

Ryan: Why did you do that?

Katrina: Because I'm evil.

Ryan: Oh. Wait what!

Katrina: You heard me. I'm evil. And your girlfriend's dead.

Ryan: WHAT!

Katrina: Yep, in fact see should be dead right about…

A blood curdling scream came from where Marceline was.

Katrina: … Now.

Ryan then raced back to his girlfriend. There she was, on the ground with a stake through her heart.

Ryan: Marcy?

Marceline: …

Ryan: NOOOOOOOOOO! You did this!

He pointed at the gray man.

Ryan: You did this! Now you'll join your daughter.

With one slice from Pride, Marceline's dad evaporated into black mist.

Ryan: And now, it's your turn!

He ran at Katrina tried to slice her. She easily dodged it.

Katrina: I'll be going now.

She walked away and disappeared. After that, Ryan walked to the cliff where he met Marceline.

Ryan: This is it. Jump.

He jumped and fell just like last time, knowing there would be no Marceline to catch him this time. Suddenly, a black and gray flash caught Ryan.

Ryan: Is it over? Have I gone splat yet?

Marceline: No and no.

Ryan: No way. You're alive! But how?

Marceline: I've been working on a clone of myself for 6 days, that's the one daddy killed.

Ryan: Wow. I'm so happy that I could, could…

Marceline: Say no more.

Marceline then kissed Ryan. It wasn't like the one from last week; it was a lip to lip kiss. This lasted 1 minute.

Ryan: Whoa!

Marceline: My thought's exactly. So why do you think this Katrina girl has it in for us?

Ryan: Probably because of my sword, Pride. Look what it says in the back. "Wield this sword and do what's right, but be warned of a greater fight. For when this sword kills in vain, the Shadowscythe shall rise again."

Marceline: Okay, so what now?

Ryan: Warn Finn and Jake about a new threat. A threat they cannot beat.

Marceline: Umm, okay.

When Marceline was gone, Ryan made a promise to himself.

Ryan: This new foe shall be slayed by my Pride, or Ooo shall fall.

**Meanwhile, in the Unknown…**

Katrina: What! Marceline's still alive! I thought that plan was foolproof. Bubblegum, I need a new minion. Someone who will not fail me.

Bubblegum: Yes, ma'am.

Bubblegum left to make a call.

Katrina: Man, it's hard to find good help these days.

**Katrina: Ewwww… disgusting.**

**Wiz-Witch: I am agreeing with the evil person.**

**Core: I know right.**

**Katrina: I'm going outside. **

**Ryan: Okay. Review or face her wrath.**

**Wiz-Witch: That doesn't sound fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katrina: So is it my turn for ice cream, err I mean doing the disclaimer.**

**Core: Whoops, sorry I'm out of ice cream.**

**Katrina: Now you will die.**

**Core: No I won't because without me, you don't exist.**

**Katrina: Grrrr, Fine.**

**Wiz-Witch: Do all authors use that resoaning? Never mind, Core doesn't own Adventure Time.**

**Core: Okay, Here's your ice cream.**

**Wiz-Witch: Yay. Ice cream!**

**Katrina: That's it. I'm going outside.**

**Cryogenic Weapon Master**

Yesterday was one of the most traumatizing moments in Ryan's life. But everything was good after that. At least until 12:00 p.m. that day.

Ryan: Marcy, please don't do what you did yesterday again.

Marceline: Okay, but that was fun.

Ryan: Really? Me killing your dad and almost dyeing was fun.

Marceline: Well, yeah. Besides, dad's back in the Nightosphere.

Ryan: Well, what do you expect next?

Marceline: That.

Finn came walking up, sword withdrawn. Jake was with him, and he had everything known to kill vampires.

**Flashback**

Finn: So princess, you wanted to show us something?

Bubblegum: Yes Finn and Jake. Behold.

They were in the lair of Katrina (not very ominous, is it).

Jake: Why are we here?

Bubblegum: For this!

Bubblegum stepped out of the way and in front of the two was Katrina. She used a hypnosis spell on them.

Katrina: Finn, when you hear the word "vampire", you will want to kill Ryan, wielder of Alteon's Pride. Jake, when you here "vampire", you will turn into a vampire slayer intent on killing Marceline the Vampire Queen. Only the word "soup" will snap you both out of the trance. Got it?

Finn and Jake: Yes. We got it.

Katrina: Now, when I snap my fingers, you will have no recollection of what just happened.

She snapped her fingers and Finn and Jake went back to being themselves.

Katrina: Vampire.

Finn and Jake became what is described above.

Jake: Hey princess, do you have any garlic, silver, or wooden stakes around here do you?

Finn: Dude, you're sword is silver.

Jake: Oh yeah.

Once they were loaded up, Katrina used a teleport spell to get them where they are now.

**Back to the present…**

Ryan: Guys, what are you doing?

Finn and Jake: We're here to kill you both.

Ryan and Marceline: Fine. So be it.

Ryan: Marcy, do you have your bass?

Marceline: Yeah. Do you have your Pride?

Ryan: Yes.

Soon after, the battle started, and within minutes, everyone was on the ground, injured. Ryan was scarred in many places. Marceline was missing a hand (because of silver, but she can grow it back) and was weakened by garlic. Finn also had a lot of scars. Jake was covered in garlic and scratches. Overall, not pretty.

Ryan and Marceline: Why won't… you guys… give up-

Right as they finished their sentence, they fainted. The last word they heard: soup.

**An hour later…**

Ryan and Marceline woke up at the same time. They were tied to a giant post.

Marceline: Hey Ryan, can you cut us out?

Ryan: Sure. After all, I still have my… wait! Where's my Pride?

Katrina: Looking for these?

Down on the ground was Katrina, with Ryan's pride, Alteon's Pride, and Marceline's Axe Bass.

Katrina: I bet your wondering what happens now, right?

Ryan and Marceline: Hmmm, yep.

Katrina: Look down and you will see plastic explosives. When they go off in 5 minutes both of you should die. Ryan by explosion, Marceline by fire. Enjoy your last 5 minutes.

After that, Katrina ran too who knows where.

Ryan: Well, this is it.

Marceline: Yeah, guess so.

_2 minutes _

Ryan: Wait Marcy, can't you grow and snap the ropes.

Marceline: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Marceline then turned into her giant bat form, snapping the ropes. After that, she went back to herself.

Ryan: Now, let's get our stuff and run.

_30 seconds_

Ryan: Okay, I got Pride.

Marceline: And I got my axe. Now let's run.

_10 seconds_

They ran and made it out just in time

_1 second_

**BOOM**

Marceline: Geez, how much explosive did she use?

Ryan: Don't know, but the important thing is that we live to see another day.

**Meanwhile, in a NEW unknown location…**

Katrina: Dammit Bubblegum. You've failed me for the last time. Guards, off with her hair.

Bubblegum: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Katrina then picked up a phone.

Katrina: Hello Operator, I need a new evil minion and evil assistant…

**Wiz- Witch: Really, that's how you're going to end it? Evil cliffhanger?**

**Core: Sure, why not.**

**Wiz-Witch: Eh, works for me. In many ways...**

**Katrina: Okay, I'm back.**

**Ryan: Should I even ask what you were?**

**Core: Probably not, So review or Katrina will kill you with C4. **

**Wiz-Witch: Can I use her to threaten my readers? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Core: Hey, Wiz-Witch, you're back. And you brought a friend.**

**Wiz-Witch: Actually, this is Muse. Not a friend.**

**Muse: Hi. Wiz-Witch has told me so much about you and your mentally disturbed mind.**

**Wiz-Witch: I told you to be nice!**

**Muse: I control you!**

**Ryan and Katrina: Ah, you must be Muse. **

**Muse: AHHHHH! **

**Core: What, what is it?**

**Muse: Crazy girl from cell phone!**

**Core: Don't worry. She's not going to kill you. That's what happens when she kills Ryan.**

**Muse: That's not going to happen, right?**

**Core: Well, it might.**

**Ryan and Muse: WHAT!**

**Katrina: Muse, can I show you something outside?**

**Muse: Um, sure.**

**Core: No! Too late. Anyway, I don't own Adventure Time.**

**Wiz-Witch: Psychic wiz-witch power of common sense says one of us is going to owe the other big time. **

* * *

**Cryogenic Weapon Master**

It was a week after the C4 incident and Ryan and Marceline were named the strongest couple in Ooo. Facing more near death situations than anyone else, they were practically celebrities. Oh there they are now, under a giant beach umbrella on top of a hill near Finn's house.

Ryan: So what do you want to do today?

Marceline: How about we take our relationship to the next level.

Ryan: Um, sure whatever that means.

Marceline: Follow me, and bring the umbrella. I don't plan on frying today.

**In Marceline's Cave/House**

Ryan: Okay, we're here. Now what?

Marceline: Now this.

Marceline then bit Ryan in the neck.

Ryan: OWWW! What was that for?

Marceline: I'm turning you into a vampire so you can be mine forever.

Ryan: Awe. That's both sweet and mentally disturbing. Should I be concerned with any early side effects?

Marceline: No, but just stay out of the sun.

Ryan: Okay the- did my heart just stop?

Marceline: Yeah, that' an early stage.

Ryan: And now I'm turning gray.

Marceline: Again, early stage.

In the next hour, Ryan turned completely gray, got 2 sharp teeth, super strength and the ability to float.

Marceline: Okay, there's only one thing left. If you can't see your reflection, you've gone full vampire. Now, look in the water.

Ryan did as he was told and looked. There in the water was nothing. By now, Ryan was now practically Marshal Lee (only with glasses, a white shirt and a black over-shirt).

**Meanwhile, in the NEW Unknown…**

Katrina: Wow! It finally happened! Ryan's a vampire! I need a vampire hunter. I need Jake.

About an hour later, Katrina had Jake hypnotized again, but this time, he was hunting the vampire couple. In half an hour, Jake had garlic, sunlight in a bottle, silver, and 10 wooden stakes.

Katrina: You know what to do.

After that, Jake stepped through a vortex taking him to the cave of the vampires.

**Back to the cave…**

Ryan: Oh. Hey Jake. What're you doing here?

Jake: I'm here to kill you again.

Ryan and Marceline: Well, here we go again.

The battle started and in a few minutes, Ryan (no longer a vampire because of Pride) was holding Pride over Jake's head, Marceline was holding her Bass over Jake's head, and (with his stretchy powers) Jake was holding a wooden stakes behind Marceline's back.

Ryan: You know, it doesn't have to end like this.

Jake: Couldn't agree more.

Marceline: Wait, what are we fighting about? We're all friends here. But here we are fighting each other. Jake, think about it. Are you thinking? Time's up!

After that, Marceline swung her bass (flat side) on Jake's head. Jake now lied unconscious.

Ryan: What now?

Marceline: Let's drag him home.

After an hour of dragging, they finally got to Finn's Tree. They left Jake on the front porch. Ryan and Marceline were under an umbrella the entire time.

**Back in the cave…**

Marceline: What now? We can barely defend ourselves against the lackies.

Ryan: Easy, we train. Get stronger. And take Katrina down.

**In the new Unknown…**

Katrina: I can't take them down right now. The Shadowscythe is still too new to me. I'll give them a month. Until then, my evil assistant will kill them. SCORCHER!

A red mummy looking thing walked in.

Scorcher: …

Katrina: You know what to do.

Scorcher: …

After that, Scorcher flew off to find Ryan and his girlfriend.

Katrina: He'll be dead in a day.

**Ryan: Really Core, you had to make me a vampire?**

**Core: Hey man, don't blame me, blame reviewers.**

**Wiz-Witch: But no one reviews.**

**Core: He doesn't need to know that.**

**Muse: Hey, we're back, and no one's harmed.**

**Katrina: Yeah, we're friends**

**Core and Wiz-Witch: Well, that's unexpected. **

**Katrina and Muse: Review or we kill you.**

**Katrina outside a window: That Katrina's fake! I'm out here!**

**Muse: Quiet you!**

**Wiz-Witch: Really? I thought you were better than that!**

**Muse: In your mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Katrina: Thanks for opening a window Core.**

**Core: Why didn't you just use the door?**

**Wiz-Witch: It's locked. Bad Muse!**

**Muse: It's not my fault! I'm a victim of paranoia.**

**Ryan and Katrina: Core doesn't own Adventure Time.**

**Wiz-Witch: ... No more hang out with some characters...**

**Muse: Yep. That's gonna fix everything. *sarcasm* **

**Cryogenic Weapon Master**

Is has been two weeks after Ryan got bitten and things were going well. The two were training for the entire 2 weeks. They're taking a break right now, but little did they know that the best hit man in Ooo was right outside their cave. Scorcher was approaching them only to be stopped by fire-resistant glass. Upon hitting said wall, Scorcher tried to burn it, and failed.

**2 hours later…**

Scorcher was now playing Solitaire when Ryan woke up and floated aimlessly into the wall of glass. Still sleepy, he looked through the wall and thought he saw Finn.

Ryan: Uhh… oh, hey Finn. Let me just open the wall.

By now, Marceline was waking up and saw the red mummy behind the wall.

Marceline: No visitors. Ryan, close the wall.

Ryan: Okay then. Let's just go back to sleep and hope no one discovers the back entrance.

Ryan closed the wall and went back to sleep as did Marceline. Scorcher then went around the cave and went in the back. It also had a wall. By now, Scorcher was ticked off and summoned his giant meteor and he threw it at the whole cave. It failed. After that, Scorcher pulled out a water bottle and doused himself with water. He evaporated. Ryan, feeling this disturbance went…

Ryan: Ha-ha.

**1 hour later…**

Ryan and Marceline were awake now and ready for one of their now regular battle sessions. Ryan (human) was taking on Marceline as usual, but this time Katrina was watching. You know, "Know your enemy".

Ryan: Okay, go.

After that the two raced at each other, weapons drawn, they clashed in the middle staying there for a second and then forcing each other back. After that, Ryan came at Marceline, sliding under her and trying to stab her in the back. Marceline blocked this and tried to make cold cuts out of him. This failed and Ryan bounced off the axe back a ways. After that, Ryan came rushing up and sliced Marceline in half. That Marceline was digital. They were actually at the Goblin Kingdom's game room taking on virtual copies of themselves to ready themselves against the coming threat.

Marceline: Phew… that was a good session. I think were good for today.

They left about an hour later. They were chatting along the way.

Ryan: Hey Marcy, did you see the pile of ashes outside the cave this morning?

Marceline: Yeah so?

Ryan: Do you think someone tried to kill us but killed themselves in frustration?

Marceline: Yeah probably. Bet they were employed by that Katrina girl too.

**Back in the Unknown…**

Katrina: Really? No, I blame myself. I keep hiring losers. Well, looks like I need one more loser to finish my training. Hello, operator…

**About one week later…**

Marceline: You know Ryan; my birthday is in a week.

Ryan: Nope. I didn't know that.

Marceline: But you never asked.

Ryan: Exactly.

While the two were talking under their umbrella, Katrina's new lackey, The Lich, was spying on them, (he didn't do this well because he killed everything he hid behind). This continued for five days. On day 6, the Lich made his move. He figured that all he had to do was remove the umbrella and they would both die. The Lich walked over, Ryan and Marceline locked in a debate about "who would win in a fight, 2-headed dinosaur or Robotic Bigfoot?" Ryan noticed The Lich at the last moment.

Ryan: Hey look, a supped-up skeleton.

Marceline: That's no skeleton! Ryan, pull out Pride.

Ryan: What! What good would that do!

Marceline: Just trust me!

Ryan did as he was told and took out his favorite weapon. He turned human. But in a few short seconds, he realized that there was another hand on the sword, Marceline's hand. Marceline was now human too. The Lich removed the umbrella yet no one evaporated. But in a few short seconds, Ryan and Marceline stabbed The Lich in the place where its heart should be. It quickly turned into a pile of bones and cloth.

Marceline: We should be careful. That was one of Ooo's greatest villains.

**Back in… well, you know…**

Katrina: Oh, come on. I'm out of minions. Fine, so be it. The final battle is tomorrow. And when I'm done, no one will stop me! !

**Core: So Muse, have you learned your lesson?**

**Muse: Fine, yes, I promise never to look a door or window.**

**Wiz-Witch: Good Muse, have ice.**

**Muse: Don't you mean ice cream?**

**Wiz-Witch: No, just ice. You don't deserve the cream.**

**Muse: Grrrrrrr…**

**Katrina: Review and we'll be back when possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Core: Okay, I'm back from my week long break.**

**Wiz-Witch: Geez, what were you doing?**

**Core: I was on AQWorlds. But now I'm back and now its disclaimer time. Ryan?**

**Ryan: Got it. Core doesn't own Adventure Time. Let's do this.**

(Title goes here)

It was the day after chapter 6 (Dang it, I just broke the 4th wall, didn't I?), and one of Ooo's worst storms was happening. It was so bad that lightning was striking everything. It even struck Finn. Anyways, it was so cloudy that Ryan and Marceline could go out and not worry about anyone dying, but unfortunately, by sunset, someone is going down. But back on our hero (not Finn). Ryan was literally hunting down a gift for Marceline.

Ryan: Oh man. If I don't find a gift for Marcy, she's going to make me re-dead.

Right at that moment, Katrina appeared right behind our hero.

Katrina: Hello Ryan.

Ryan: Look, Katrina, I don't have time for you today. If I don't find a gift for Marceline, I'm dead! Again!

Katrina: I have a deal for you.

Ryan: I'm listening.

Katrina: We fight. Winner gets the loser's weapons.

Ryan: You got it. And when I'm done, The "Ooo's best hero" award is in the bag.

Katrina: Wow, is that all that's running through your mind right now?

Ryan: Shut up and fight!

After that the fight began. The two drew their weapons, and then they took them out. There they were, just hacking and slashing at each other, only their swords' were making contact. Little did Ryan know, Katrina Was pushing back to the cliff where Ryan had tried suicide twice.

** 15 minutes later… **

Katrina had pushed Ryan to the edge of the cliff and both of them were pretty worn down.

Ryan: Is that… the best… you-whoa.

Ryan went over the edge. He was hanging on by one hand and Katrina was trying to pry him off.

Katrina: Just let go!

Ryan: Fine!

He let go but he grabbed Katrina's sword pulling her down with him.

Katrina: Why you little-

She didn't finish her sentence when Ryan stabbed her in the chest. Ryan looked down and saw rock spires on the bottom.

Ryan: I never saw that before. AHHHHHHH!

Ryan and Katrina both got speared. Everything went black and they both went towards the light a few seconds later.

**In Glob World…**

Ryan and Katrina had just stepped out of the light and before them stood a being of pure light.

Ryan and Katrina: Glob.

Glob: Yes, that's me. Ryan and Katrina, you have caused quite a commotion in the past month. Katrina, you are not intentionally evil. You're being controlled by a greater evil. Ryan, you are not human.

Ryan: WHAT!

Glob: Yes, you are part of a greater race. You're actually my nephew. That's why you survived. Katrina, you survived out of luck.

Ryan: Uncle Glob, can you bring back me and Katrina without the evil.

Glob: Yes Ryan, I shall bring you two back. Now, be gone.

Ryan and Katrina went up in a puff of smoke. They were now right on the edge of the cliff.

Ryan: Can we go somewhere else to discuss terms.

**Outside the Ice kingdom…**

Ryan: Okay, I beat you, now pay up.

Katrina: Fine. I blame the swords for my evil.

Ryan: Thank you. Now I need to go! I'll see you later Katrina.

**Back at the cave of Marceline…**

Marceline: Geez, where is he?

Ryan came bursting through the door with 2 gift-wrapped swords in his hand.

Ryan: Okay, take your pick.

Marceline: The one on the left.

Ryan: Ah, the Shadowscythe. One of a kind.

Marceline: Hey, isn't this Katrina's sword?

Ryan: Why, yes it is. I won it off her.

Marceline: I guess evil is gone from Ooo, huh?

Ryan: Yup, and we don't have to worry about more evil anytime soon.

**In a New new unknown…**

A random Fire Elemental was talking to a giant purple eyeball. The name of this guy: Prince Flamath (Fire) Slugwrath.

Flamath: So let me get this straight. You will give me the ultimate power for me to hire people who will help me take over Ooo?

Eyeball: YES! What didn't you get!

Flamath: Deal! Now give me the power!

Flamath became a dark flame with bat wings and the sword from chapter 2 (Dang it, again).

Eyeball: Now conquer the world! In the name of Chaos!

**THE END… or is it?**

**Wiz-Witch: Wow, you've been playing too much AQWorlds.**

**Core: Yeah, I know.**

**Wiz-Witch: And what's with you nd the suicide cliff?**

**Core: I don't know. So anyway, this is my last chapter to this story so review on how I did.**


End file.
